Gabriel (The Primordials)
Gabriel is the youngest Archangel created by God and was in hiding as the trickster god Loki, Pagan having helped him disappear when he went to his uncle for help. History Gabriel was created by God after He made Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael as a being of light similar to Him. After God had made the Leviathan, and Pagan made the Nephesh, Chaos attacked and corrupted them. Pagan was furious at Chaos' actions, and with the assistance of Gabriel and the other Archangels he sealed Chaos away with a Mark that Pagan made. Eventually, due to the influence of the Mark, Lucifer became corrupted and cursed humanity with sin. Lucifer fought with his brothers and the conflict caused Gabriel to attempt to leave Heaven, however his Father appeared before him. Gabriel thought that his Father was going to force him to stay, but to his surprise his He told Gabriel that he understood why he wanted to leave and told him to seek out Pagan, who helped him go into hiding as a member of the Norse Pantheon as the Trickster Loki. Present Day Gabriel appeared as the trickster god Loki to the Winchesters a few times in recent years, creating a scenario where Dean keeps getting killed while Sam tries to save him. Later on, the brothers figured out that Loki was actually Gabriel, and attempted to get him to kill his older brother Lucifer to stop the apocalypse. Gabriel later appeared at the meeting of the gods while they tried to figure out how to stop the apocalypse, fighting his older brother when he appeared, and seemingly being stabbed by his own blade. Pagan however, intervened and saved the Archangel, tricking Lucifer in the process. He then went into hiding after the apocalypse. Powers & Abilities Gabriel holds an immense amount of power as an Archangel, rivaled by Pestilence and only surpassed by the Primordial Beings, his older brothers, Amara, Famine and War. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Gabriel holds a great deal of power, more than any angels besides his older brothers, and due to his due to his Light and tremendous power Gabriel was able to fight and eventually seal away Chaos with the assistance of his brothers and Pagan. * Low Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Gabriel, as the fourth Archangel hold a vast amount of knowledge about creation and everything that exists in it. * Immortality: Gabriel has existed since before the physical universe, and is above age and disease. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Gabriel is extremely durable, able to survive fighting against Chaos, and is immune to all conventional and almost all supernatural weapons, with only the strongest of beings and their weapons being able to harm and kill him. * Supernatural Perception: Gabriel is able to perceive almost any being in existence, with only the Primordial Beings being able to block his sight. * Supernatural Concealment: '''After Gabriel left Heaven, he went to Pagan who assisted him in disappearing and concealed him in such a way that those who sensed him felt only the trickster god Loki. * '''Reality Manipulation: Gabriel, as an Archangel is able to manipulate reality to a tremendous degree, however, Lucifer can outdo everything he can do. * Super Strength: Gabriel imbues his vessel with a vast amount of physical strength, able to overpower and kill almost any being, with only the Primordial Beings, a Demiurge and his older brothers being able to physically overwhelm him. * Powerful Holy White Light: Gabriel can project a blast of destructive light from his palm, able to injure or kill most beings, and deal tremendous damage to the world. * Highly Advanced Smiting: Gabriel, as an Archangel, is able to smite all monsters and demons except Cain due to his Mark effortlessly. * Aerokinesis: Gabriel is able to generate and manipulate spiritual wind powerful enough to blast Lucifer across a room, and tear apart a group of Leviathan with the pressure. * Teleportation: As an Archangel, Gabriel can teleport almost anywhere in all of creation, unless blocked by one of the Primordial Beings. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Gabriel wields a blade that can kill most beings, even an Archangel or Leviathan. Vulnerabilities Even though Gabriel is one of the most powerful beings in existence, he holds some weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the first and most powerful beings to exist, they can kill Gabriel. * Amara: As she is a fragment of a Primordial Being, Amara is stronger than the four archangels individually, however she is unable to defeat them when they are united. * Demiurge: A Demiurge, being the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a Human can currently match Gabriel, and one day might be able to defeat him. * Pagan's Sword: The personal weapon of Pagan can kill him. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill him. * Archangel Blades: These weapons are able to kill the archangels. * Archreaper Scythe: The personal Scythe of the Archreaper can kill Gabriel. * Holy Oil: Fires made from holy oil can destroy Gabriel's Vessel. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Archangels Category:High-tier Angels Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters